


In Which Oliver Proposes

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have just finished a fancy dinner date when the two of them head to the Arrowcave for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Oliver Proposes

“Oliver, tonight has been amazing and I’ve had such a wonderful time but all of this really wasn’t necessary.” Felicity flashed her boyfriend a smile over her shoulder as she used her hands to motion to the fancy restaurant setting around her. “I mean, how much did you spend—”

“It doesn’t matter how much I spent because you’re worth every cent.” Oliver walked up behind Felicity and slowly weaved his arms around her waist. His head was close to her ear as he whispered, “And besides you don’t want to know.”

Felicity groaned as she leaned her head back on Oliver’s chest. He could see that her eyes were closed as she tried to not think about how much the four and a half star restaurant had charged for their two dinners. “Oh Oliver…” She turned around in his arms to look him in the eyes. “We didn’t have to go out to an expensive restaurant. With you I’d be happy eating pepperoni pizza and watching a movie. I thought we’ve been together long enough for you to know that already.”

Oliver tilted his head as he stared down at the woman he’d grown to love. “You’re right.”

“I thought you’d learned by now that I’m always right, Oliver Queen.”

“No Felicity,” Oliver shook his head. “I mean—you’re right.” At that moment a full toothed grin broke out on his face as he looked down at the woman he’d grown so close too.

Just as Felicity was about to ask him why he was suddenly so happy he started to explain. “You’re right. It doesn’t matter where we go or how fancy our dates are because I love you.” Felicity smiled that beautiful smile of hers. “I love you too but I don’t quite understand what you’re trying to say.” 

Oliver smiled as he unwrapped his arms from Felicity’s waist and took one of her hands in his. “I’ll explain but right now, just follow me,” he said as he began leading her toward the exit.

No more than an hour later Felicity found herself in the Arrowcave. She knew ten minutes into the drive from the restaurant that that was where the car was heading but she did not actually say anything about it until she and Oliver were inside the club. “What are we doing here?”

“I mean I knew we were coming here because I know the drive,” Felicity started to ramble quickly. “I have driven here a lot since I first met you. You already know that though because I see you here every day and now I’m just rambling.”

Oliver grinned, “It’s cute when you ramble.”

Felicity’s eyebrows narrowed as if to tell her boyfriend that her rambling was not cute and was actually quite annoying. Despite her warning, Oliver’s grin stayed. Felicity eventually gave up trying to glare down her boyfriend and continued with her original thought. “I thought that maybe Diggle had called you and told you to come here so I didn’t mention anything in the car. Now though, I see that no one else is here besides us and I’m just confused as I was when we first left the restaurant.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Oliver carefully took Felicity’s two hands in his and led her from the doorway to the middle of the room. “I suppose I owe you an explanation now don’t I?”

“You really do.” 

That was when Felicity noticed the change in Oliver’s attitude. It was not just since they got to the club either. He had been acting strange ever since that morning when he first asked her to dinner. He was more on edge than usual—and that was saying something considering he was a crime fighting vigilante who risked his life every day. Those kinds of people are naturally on edge. 

As Oliver stood awkwardly in front of his girlfriend he looked like he was trying to gather up the courage to speak. With each passing second that he stayed silent, Felicity grew more concerned. “Alright, what is it?”

Felicity’s voice must have been abrupt because Oliver was suddenly pulled from his mind back to reality. He did not get the chance to speak though because Felicity still had plenty to say. “I know you, Oliver. Hell, I’ve been dating you for three years now. I know when something is bothering you.”

She gave his hands a comforting squeeze and then let them go. “Talk to me.”

It took a few seconds but after taking in a deep breath Oliver tilted his head to look Felicity in the eyes and said what was on his mind. “I can’t believe it’s been three years. It seems like only yesterday when I first kissed you in that hospital.”

“Yeah but we didn’t start dating until about a year after that,” Felicity added.

Oliver nodded, silently accepting that she was right. “Do you remember why?”

In a deadpan voice she answered, “You were concerned about the danger I would be in if we dated, but—”

“I know,” Oliver interrupted. “I got over that. After many arguments you managed to convince me that no matter how hard I try to push you away, you aren’t going anywhere. And it took me a while to accept that but here we are three years later.”

The man let out a heavy sigh and connected eyes once again with Felicity. “You know that I still worry about you.”

Felicity did not let him say anything else. She did not want to hear what else he might say that was related to that statement. “And you know that even if we weren’t dating I’d still be putting my life at risk every day doing what we do. I love what we do and you can never make me stop doing it.” 

“So I might as well date you?” Oliver’s serious expression lightened up a bit as a small smile grew on his face. 

Felicity caught on to the lighter tone easily as she threw her hands in the air and flashed her boyfriend a beautiful smile. “So you might as well date me!”

“Well how about I marry you?”

That one caught her off guard.

“What? Did you just—” Felicity stuttered. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion and her mouth was agape in shock.

“I did.”

Oliver broke eye contact for a second to take something out of his pocket but then connected again. Felicity instantly recognized the small velvet box and her eyes went wide. Slowly he lowered himself onto one knee in front of her.

“I can’t get rid of you. No matter how many times I tell you that you’d be better off without me, you refuse to listen. You’ll never listen. So in that case the only real way I can protect you is if I’m with you, and I want to be with you. I want to see you every day for the rest of our lives.You should know though—it is not just me you have to be with. The Arrow and I are a package and I know that isn’t always the best deal so if you want out, I understand. Still I have to ask…"

Oliver lifted his hands from where they rested on his knee and slowly opened the velvet box to reveal an elegant diamond ring. “Felicity Smoak, I have no doubt in the world that you are the love of my life and that you will be so for as long as I am still breathing. I want to spend every moment of my life with you and when I’m not with you, you can be damn sure that I’m thinking about you.”

“So on that note,” he took in a quick breath as though he had not breathed since he first started talking. “Will you marry me?”

Felicity did not need a minute to think. As soon as Oliver was done pronouncing the e in me she answered, “Yes.”

“Yes, yes. A million times yes!” Felicity fell to her knees and threw her arms around Oliver’s neck. He had been caught off guard and was suddenly carrying most of Felicity’s weight. It took all the strength he had not to fumble and drop the ring.

Realizing what she’d done, Felicity pulled back. “Oh!” She held her hands up as though she were being arrested. “I’m sorry, I—”

That’s when she took in Oliver’s expression and realized that he was not angry, overwhelmed, or any other emotion that she thought he might be feeling. 

He was smiling. 

To Felicity the sight of the smile of the man she loved was enough to shut her up. Her eyes connected with Oliver’s as he pulled the ring out of its box with one hand and held Felicity’s hand with his other. “Yes?”

“Yes,” she nodded, feeling some tears come to her eyes. 

On that note he slipped the ring onto her finger.


End file.
